RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR)
The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) is a variant of the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGZ-95 ReZEL is a Londo Bell mobile suit that is another attempt to mass-produce the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, after the deemed failure of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ based on an evaluation of its overall combat performance and production costs. The ReZEL uses the basic frame of the RGM-89 Jegan and features a transformation system similar to the MSA-005 Methuss and the MSZ-008 ZII instead of the Back Weapons System (BWS) used on the Re-GZ. In UC 0096, the ReZEL is primarily deployed in space, thus it is currently unknown if the mobile suit is capable of atmospheric flight or orbital re-entry like the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. The standard ReZEL features an operating system (OS) for ease of operation and control. The operating system features a limiter that comes into operation to lower the performance of the ReZEL so that the mobile suit can be handled without difficulty by rookie pilots; however, more experienced pilots can deactivate the operating system to execute more complex maneuvers with the ReZEL. The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) is a ReZEL variant deployed exclusively by the General Revil. Aside from featuring a different color scheme than the standard production ReZEL, the ReZEL Type-C removes the maximum thrust limiter operating system featured in standard ReZEL units and uses a reinforced frame for improved performance over the standard ReZEL unit. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*2-Barrel Grenade Launcher :The ReZEL mounts a two-barrelled grenade launcher on the unit's right forearm and is used for mid-ranged combat. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The ReZEL is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the recharge racks located in the unit's left forearm. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The ReZEL's beam rifle is powered by a rechargeable energy cap, if the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the ReZEL's shield. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :The mega beam launcher is a beam weapon with greater firepower than the standard beam rifle. When the situation calls for the need of heavier firepower, the ReZEL can be equipped with the mega beam launcher rather than the standard beam rifle. The mega beam launcher was originally tested on the RX-78-4 Gundam G04. ;*Shield :The ReZEL's shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores spare energy caps and a beam gun. The shield also doubles as the unit's lower front section in waverider mode. Moreover, the ReZEL's shield is notably smaller than the Jegan's shield. :;*Beam Gun ::The ReZEL's beam gun is mounted on the unit's shield and is used for ranged combat. History The ReZEL Type-C units were deployed by the Dogosse Gier-class, General Revil during its attack on the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama and the Garencieres in UC 0096. However many of these deployed units were intercepted and disabled by Angelo Sauper in the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu. Variants ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser B-Unit) (GR) Picture Gallery Rezel-gr-waverider-bottom.png|ReZEL Type-C (GR) (Waverider mode/bottom view) References RGZ-95C_ReZEL_Type-C_(GR).png Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - UC Info External Links